Back to the past
by ATLA-LOK-is-my-world
Summary: Tenzin and Korra come to meet the one we all love..Aang..JUST READ IT'S GOOD!


**_Well Hi there, ok so here is my first ever Legend Of Korra oneshot, I hope you all enjoy!_**

**_I OWN NOTHING!_**

* * *

Tenzin finally had it, he was walking into the police station when he suddenly saw the golden statue of Toph.

"This better be good" Tenzin grumbled knowing he hadn't see Korra all day, which meant trouble..he finally entered the cell to see Lin standing with Korra chained to the table...again.

"Ok Tenzin, she's been in her TWICE" Lin said.

Tenzin only sighed as he looked at Lin.

"Look I know this sounds bad but.." Tenzin tried to say when Lin shouted.

"Bad, Tenzin she turned into a _man_, then she and him go running off and destroying half the city!" She shouted.

Tenzin's eyes met Korra's, Korra could feel Tenzin saying "Were gonna have a talk"

About a half hour later Lin let go of Korra and soon they were on their way.

"Korra.." Tenzin started.

"Yeah?"

"Now tell me if I'm wrong, were you meditating at all today?"

"Well yeah, I'm suppose too, aren't I?" She asked.

"Yes, but what happened today was completely awkward from Lin's point of view" Tenzin said.

"Yeah but come on, it was your dad, he wanted to see his statue, the city and the arena" Korra replied.

Tenzin stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Avatar Aang lives in you, I know that, but having no self control what so ever is the part where _your_ at fault" Tenzin replied.

"And why do you keep saying Avatar Aang, he's your father, why don't you say dad, or pops, you know?" Korra asked.

Tenzin then heard a man's voice.

"Why don't you?" he asked.

Tenzin turned around to see Aang standing next to Korra, he was tall, had hair under his mouth that reached to the side of his face.

"Ok, now I'm starting to see things" Tenzin shouted rubbing his head.

Aang chuckled and spoke.

"You've changed, you weren't like this when you were little" Aang smiled.

Korra placed a hand on her hip.

"What _was_ he like when he was little?" She asked.

Aang chuckled as he covered his mouth in front of Tenzin.

"He would want to go gliding but I always told him.." Aang smiled.

"When your older" He and Tenzin said at the same time.

"And I do remember you getting hands on your mother's mascara" Aang said.

Korra was laughing on the ground.

"And what was that like?" Korra asked.

Aang scratched his head.

"How would I say it...messy" Aang smiled.

"Yeah but I was 5" Tenzin said.

"So is Meelo, my grandson, he's just like you, Tenzin, you need to have some fun once in a while" Aang said.

Korra looked at Tenzin then to Aang.

"Yeah, but Aang you need to remember, he's the serious type.." Korra reminded him.

"So was his uncle Sokka, but he wasn't always the serious type" Aang smiled.

"The reason I'm upset is because Korra had a lack of self control!" Tenzin shouted.

"Tenzin, she just showed me around town" Aang said.

"AND DESTROYED THE CITY!" Tenzin shouted.

Aang started to look around to see people going about their lives.

"Seem's fine to me" Aang said.

Tenzin finally had it.

"Alright, that's it, is there any spiritual remote of some type to get you to leave, or switch Avatar's?" Tenzin shouted.

"I don't thinks that's a good idea, Roku's worse, and so is Kyoshi" He said.

"Then leave!" Tenzin shouted.

"But I don't want to" Aang smiled. "Oh Tenzin, remember Mopa, your stuffed bison doll?"

Korra was now just rolling on the ground laughing.

"You had a doll?" She asked.

"No, not really..he was more of a stuffed animal.." Tenzin said.

Aang leaned in next to Korra and whispered loud enough for Tenzin to hear.

"Doll.." He sang.

Korra chuckled as Tenzin then looked at his father.

"Father please do be serious.." Tenzin said.

"Fine" Aang said as he faced Korra. "Korra, I want to thank you today for taking me on a lovely stroll"

"My pleasure" Korra smiled.

Aang then looked at Tenzin who was unamused.

"Is he buying it?" Aang asked.

The two burst out laughing as Tenzin decided to bring something up.

"How would mother think of this?" Tenzin asked.

Aang's smiled faded.

"She's still alive huh?" Aang asked.

"Live as she's ever going to get" Korra said.

Aang looked at Tenzin then to Korra.

"Well..I do understand why your upset son, just don't take it out on Korra, she really wanted to know about my past" Aang said.

"I tell her stuff all the time" Tenzin said.

"Not what I heard from Aang, I now know how him and Katara made you..it's a real great story, so there was this thunderstorm and.." Korra said as Tenzin covered his ears.

"LALALALALALA I can't hear you!" Tenzin shouted.

"Anyway, Korra, I do believe that you will make a wonderful Avatar" Aang smiled.

"Thank you Avatar Aang" Korra bowed.

"And just remember, if you wanna make yourself laugh..just talk about the thunderstorm.." Aang smiled.

As the two walked away, Korra and Tenzin saw Aang give that one last smile before he faded away.

_**In loving memory of Avatar Aang.**_

_**12 BSC - 153 ASC**_


End file.
